


midnight training

by Amertsi



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, also very vague mentions of abuse, very vague mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amertsi/pseuds/Amertsi
Summary: Edward sleeps late most nights.A short drabble diving vaguely into some of my personal headcanons for Edward and his past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	midnight training

Edward sleeps late most nights. 

His old master used to say that the day was best used to help better the lives of those you serve, while night was best for bettering yourself. This way, your duties are not interrupted, but you also do not neglect your own personal growth. How little sleep you get is irrelevant. A true butler performs his best regardless of his own exhaustion.

Edward took these lessons to heart, and grew stronger as both a servant and a soldier. But such a rigorous schedule has an added benefit, one his master did not teach him.

When you stretch yourself so thin you drift to sleep the moment you lay in bed, you become too tired to experience dreams.

You become too tired to experience nightmares.

One night, he is convinced to sleep early. Euden is worried for his health once again, and insists he skip his midnight training and get a few extra hours of rest. Edward complies. Perhaps he was too tired to argue, perhaps he’d grown lax while staying in the Halidom. He falls asleep quickly, as always.

And, in the middle of the night, he awakes with a start, for the first time in years.

Lingering images flash in his mind. Smiling faces. The blood that stained the kitchen floor. Soreness through his entire body. A cold face. A caring face. A sting of pain upon his hand. Hunger. He was so hungry.

The images fade. 

Edward rises from bed and gets an early start on his morning chores. He will continue his midnight training as usual from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think Edward is a very interesting character and I have a lot of thoughts about him. I wrote this on a whim, but I hope to one day write something more focused on him and delve more into the thoughts I have about him.


End file.
